dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
The Batman
The Batman ist ein Film des DC Extended Universe. Handlung Besetzung Videos Trivia *Warner plant neue Superman- und Batman-Filme nach Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice. *Angeblich soll der Film unter dem Arbeitstitel'' The Batman'' produziert werden. *Laut einem Gerücht soll auf der Comic Con 2015 ein Batman-Film für 2018 angekündigt werden, bei welchem Ben Affleck selbst Regie führen könnte. Als Drehbuchautor wurde Chris Terrio genannt. *Der Film wurde offziell via IGN und Deadline bestätigt. Als Regisseur und Drehbuchautor wurde Ben Affleck bestätigt, der zusammen mit Geoff Johns das Drehbuch schreiben soll. Der Film könnte angeblich auf der Comic Con 2015 noch offziell angekündigt werden. *Die Filme The Accountant und Live By Night wurden von Warner Bros. verschoben. Bei beiden Projekten ist Ben Affleck als Hauptdarsteller bzw. im Falle von Live By Night als Regisseur involviert. Als Grund wird Ben Afflecks Arbeit am Drehbuch zum The Batman ''genannt. Das Drehbuch soll bis November 2015 fertig gestellt sein. *Laut ''Den of Geek soll der Film der Auftakt zu einer neuen Trilogie sein. Bei einer Privatvorführung der ersten Schnittfassung zu Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice soll Ben Afflecks Darstellung des dunklen Ritters das Studio Warner Bros. so überzeugt haben, dass man sich entschied eine neue Batman-Trilogie mit Ben Affleck zu planen. *Am 30. Oktober 2015 berichtete JoBlo.com von einigen Details zum Solofilm. Demnach soll Jason Todd im Film als Red Hood zurückkehren. Dazu soll er verdeckt im Namen von Batman operieren und so diesen als Kriminellen darstellen. Des Weiteren werde er versteckte Hinweise über Batmans wahre Identität hinterlassen, um diesem so mizuteilen, dass er noch lebe. Hinzu sollen noch Jared Leto als Joker und Nightwing eine Rolle im Film spielen. *Wie Kellvin Chavez von Latino Review am 10. Dezember 2015 erfahren haben will, soll der von Will Smith gespielte Deadshot eine Hauptrolle im Film übernehmen. Für den Film soll dazu thematisch ein The Good, The Bad and The Ugly-Szenario angedacht sein. *Am 30. März 2016 bestätigte Ben Affleck in einem Interview mit The Hollywood Reporter, dass er die Arbeiten am Skript beendet habe. *In einem Interview vom 4. April 2016 mit JOE.ie sagte Zack Snyder, dass Ben Affleck nach seiner Abreit an Live by Night und Justice League an The Batman abreiten wird. *Am 13. April 2016 bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, dass Ben Affleck die Hauptrolle verkörpern wird und auch den Regieposten übernimmt. *In einem Interview mit Heroic Insider verriet Ben Affleck, dass er und sein Co-Autor Geoff Johns die komplette kreative Kontrolle über den Film haben werden. *In einem Interview mit Daily Mail vom 28. Mai 2016 verriet Jeremy Irons, dass er sehr stark in The Batman involviert sein wird. *Am 29. August 2016 gab Ben Affleck via Twitter bekannt, dass Deathstroke der Hauptantagonist von The Batman ''sein wird. Ein erster Auftritt sei bereits für Justice League geplant während sich der Charakter in ''The Batman als Hauptwidersacher Batmans offenbaren soll. *Am 8. September 2016 gab Geoff Johns in einem Interview mit dem The Wallstreet Journal bekannt, dass die Rolle des Deathstroke von Joe Manganiello übernommen wird. Während der Produktion von Suicide Squad gab es Gerüchte, dass Manganiello bereits in jenem Film Deathstroke spielen und als Gegner der Task Force X auftreten würde. *Am 1. Oktober 2016 gab Ben Affleck in einem Interview mit extratv an, dass J.K. Simmons als James Gordon auftauchen wird. *In einem Interview mit The Associated Press ''vom 3. Oktober 2016 bestätigte Ben Affleck, dass der Titel seines Films ''The Batman lautet. *Am 18. Oktober 2016 verriet Joe Manganiello, dass die Dreharbeiten zum Film im Frühling 2017 starten werden. *In einem Gespräch mit Deadline gab Warners kreativer Chef Greg Silverman bekannt, dass Ben Afflecks Batman 2018 an den Start gehen soll, lies aber den Kinostart offen. *Am 31. Januar 2017 berichtete Variety.com, dass Ben Affleck den Regieposten verlässt. Als Grund nannte Affleck, dass er nicht sowohl als Hauptdarsteller, als auch als Regisseur fungieren kann. Als seine Nachfolger werden unter anderem Justin Kroll und Matt Reeves gehandelt. *Am 1. Februar 2017 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Chris Terrio das Drehbuch von Ben Affleck und Geoff Johns noch einmal überarbeitet hat. *Am 11. Februar 2017 gab Variety.com an, dass Matt Reeves (Planet der Affen: Revolution, Planet der Affen: Survival) den Regieposten übernehmen wird. Am 17. Feburar 2017 verließ er das Projekt wieder. Am 23. Februar 2017 wurde schließlich bekannt, dass Reeves den Regieposten nun doch übernimmt und auch produzieren wird. *Am 15. März 2017 gab Slash Film bekannt, das der Film möglicherweise ein komplett neues Drehbuch bekommen wird und Matt Reeves von Anfang an, dieses überwachen soll, sodass es gut wird. Dabei soll es durchaus möglich sein, das auch noch mal der Schurke ausgetauscht wird, sodass Joe Manganiello gar nicht mehr im Drehbuch als Deathstroke geführt wird. *Am 17. März 2017 gab der Journalist Justin Kroll bekannt, das The Batman höchstwahrscheinlich erst 2018 gedreht wird.'' Warner Bros. wolle aber trotzdem 2018 einen weiteren Film veröffentlichen. Als mögliche Kandidaten gelten laut Kroll: ''Dark Universe, The Flash, Suicide Squad 2, Green Lantern Corps ''und Gotham City Sirens.'' *Am 13. Juni 2018 wurde bekannt, dass Reeves seine Erste Drehbuchfassung bei Warner Bros., eingereicht habe. Diese soll sich auf einen jüngeren Bruce Wayne fokussieren und Affleck werde die Rolle nicht wahrscheinlich mehr verkörpern. *Am 13. Juli 2018 gab Reeves bekannt, dass Afflecks Skirpt nun nicht mehr verwendet wird und es eine komplett neue Geschichte werden soll. *Am 2. August 2018 gab Reeves im Interview mit SlashFilm bekannt, dass das Skript in den nächsten Wochen fertig sein könnte.Weiterhin gab Reeves an, dass trotz der Tatsache das es Grüchte gibt, dass Affleck die Rolle nicht verkörpere, er immer noch im Kontakt mit ihm stehe. Zudem bestätigte er, dass Film trotz anhaltender Gerüchte im DC Extended Universe verankert sei und keine Adaption von Year One werde. Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Frühjahr 2019 beginnen. Weiterhin werde der Film einen Noir-Stil haben und sich auf die Detektivarbeit von Batman fokussieren. *Am 9. August 2018 gab Production Weekly. bekannt, dass Ben Affleck weiterhin als Produzent des Films gelistet sei. *Am 14. September 2018 reichte Matt Reeves offiziell sein Drehbuch bei Warner Bros. ein. Am 7. Januar 2019 gaben Heat Vision und der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Reeves nun seinen letzten Drehbuch-Draft eingereicht habe und es anzunehmen sei, dass der Film Ende 2019 gedreht würde. Der Film soll sich auf einen jüngeren Bruce Wayne fokussieren und daher nicht mehr auf Ben Affleck zurückgreifen. *Am 17. Januar 2019 gab das Forbes Magazin bekannt, dass der Pinguin als einer der Schurken des Films fungieren wird. Der Film soll weiterhin eine ganze Ansammlung bekannter Batman Schurken umfassen. Die Dreharbeiten Ende 2019 sollen starten. *Am 22. Januar 2019 gab Screen Rant bekannt. dass der Film nun nicht mehr unter dem Titel The Batman in die Kinos kommen soll, sondern einen neuen Titel erhalte. *Am 30. Januar 2019 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass Warner Bros. die Termine für den noch unbetitelten Batman Film von Matt Reeves auf den 25. Juni 2021 und für die Suicide Squad Fortsetzung von James Gunn auf den 6. August 2021 gesetzt habe. Im Zuge dessen kündigte Warner Bros. an, dass Gunn den Film inszenieren soll, dass dieser unter The Suicide Squad, mit einem fast komplett neuen Cast in die Kinos kommen soll. Zudem soll Ben Affleck nicht mehr die Hauptrolle im Batman Film spielen, aber weiterhin als Produzent an Bord sein. *Am 18. Mai 2019 gab Deadline.com bekannt, das Nicholas Hoult, Armie Hammer, Aaron Taylor-Johnson, sowie Robert Pattinson in der engeren Auswahl für die Hauptrolle seien. Wobei Pattinson momentan die besten Chancen auf die Rolle habe. Am 31. Mai 2019 gab die Seite bekannt, das Pattinson die Rolle übernehmen wird. *Am 18. Mai 2019 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass neben dem Pinguin noch mindestens fünf weitere Schurken im Film auftauchen sollen. Eine davon soll Catwoman werden. *Am 31. Mai 2019 gab Deadline.com bekannt, dass die Filme in denen Pattison als Batman spielen wird, als Trilogie ausgelegt sind, und dass Matt Reeves diese inszenieren würde. *Am 23. September 2019 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass sich Jeffrey Wright in finalen Verhandlungen um die Rolle von James Gordon befände. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass Ben Affleck nicht mehr als Produzent geführt wird. *Am 14. Oktober 2019 gab Matt Reeves via Twitter bekannt, dass Zoë Kravitz die Rolle von Selina Kyle verkörpern wird. Am 17. Oktober 2019 gab Reeves zudem bekannt, dass Paul Dano den Riddler spielen wird. Sein bürgerlicher Namen wird allerdings nicht wie in den Comics Nygma lauten, sondern Nashton. Zudem wurde bekannt, dass Mattson Tomlin am Drehbuch mitwirken wird. *Während eines Konzertes in der Royal Albert Hall am 18. Oktober 2019 in London gab Michael Giacchino bekannt, die Musik zum Film zu schreiben. *Am 7. November 2019 gab die Seite Digital Spy ''bekannt, dass Andy Serkis und Colin Farrell in Verhandlungen um die Rollen ''Alfred Pennyworth und'' Oswald Copplepot stecken würden. Am 13. November 2019 gab Reeves via Twitter bekannt, dass Serkis die Rolle erhalten habe. *Am 11. November 2019 gab ''Collider.com bekannt, dass Jayme Lawson eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Am 22. November 2019 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass John Turturro die Rolle von Carmine Falcone übernehmen wird. *Am 6. Dezember 2019 gab Reeves via Twitter berkannt, dass Peter Sarsgaard eine noch unbekannte Rolle im Film verkörpern wird. *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 7. Januar 2020. Bilder Setbilder The Batman Setfoto 1.jpg The Batman Setfoto 2.jpg The Batman Setfoto 3.jpg The Batman Setfoto 4.jpg The Batman Setfoto 5.jpg The Batman Setfoto 6.jpg The Batman Setfoto 7.jpg The Batman Setfoto 8.jpg Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe